People often seek input from their friends, family, acquaintances and co-workers about many things. Specifically, people often seek others' input on items that they are interested in or products they are interested in purchasing. With the technological advances of the availability of information on the Internet and ability to shop for things online, users can easily find any item or product of interest online. With the use of e-mail, instant message and other forms of online communication, these users can send other users this information to get feedback on these items of interest. This, however, involves much lag between communications and perhaps a bit of the communication gets lost in the delays experienced. Kludging through various forms of communication proves to be inconvenient and cumbersome task for such exchange of information.